Kenichi Ito
This page is property of Lover of the Muse so please don't modify it. Thank you for reading. Kenichi Ito is the main antagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Kenichi is the son of the superhero Osamu Ito aka "Over-Man", and has been treated like he is special his entire life. Kenichi has internalized the idea that he is better than everyone else. He sees becoming a hero and following in his dad's footsteps as not only an obligation to his father, but a destiny and a birthright. Kenichi doesn't want to share the title "Hero" however with Hana Tachibana, the daughter of the woman who killed his dad. Kenichi starts out as a school rival for Hana to overcome but as his rivalry with Hana drags on and the world fails to deliver to Kenichi the things he has convinced himself he is owed, he transforms into an outright villain. Appearance Kenichi has a beautiful face but a scrawny body due to neglecting his muscles and over-relying on his quirk Kenichi always styles his hair up to look like All Might. Personality Kenichi is a superficially charming and adorkable young man but underneath that he is a narcissistic sociopath. Kenichi believes in Biological Determinism and that coming from heroic stock makes him innately superior to other people, not just in terms of quirk but intellectually and morally as well. Kenichi further believes that men are innately superior to women, not just physically (though with quirks he shouldn't even take that for granted), but intellectually as well. Kenichi believes these things because he needs to believe them in order to rationalize his privilege. Kenichi habitually objectifies women. In Kenichi's mind women exist simply to serve as emotional support systems, as prizes to be hunted, fought for and jealously protected, as sex objects, and so on. In other words he regards women as existing for the sake of men (specifically himself). Kenichi is initially capable of having friendships with other men, provided those men were born into hero families. Kenichi's personality evolves as the story goes along, as his rivalry with Hana drags on and the world fails to deliver Kenichi the things he thinks he is owed. Quirks and abilities Mind over Matter:'''Kenichi's quirk lets him move/manipulate matter with his mind: such as levitating objects, pulling objects towards himself or pushing them away, gripping an object in place, deflecting physical attacks and changing the trajectory of oncoming projectiles. Kenichi's quirk lets him move/manipulate matter with his mind: such as levitating objects, pulling objects towards himself or pushing them away, gripping an object in place, deflecting physical attacks and changing the trajectory of oncoming projectiles. * '''Mind over Body/Tactile Telekinesis: Kenichi can use his quirk on his own body. ** Hovering/Limited Flight: ** Psionic Strength: Kenichi can use psychokinesis to augment his strength. ** Enhanced Jumping ** Controlled descent: * Psychokinetic Combat: Kenichi can use his quirk for combat or defense. ** Attraction and Repulsion: Kenichi can push or pull objects with his quirk. ** Kenichi can deflect physical attacks or change the trajectory of oncoming projectile Limitations and Weaknesses Kenichi's psychokinesis cannot create or destroy matter, his powers are limited to only manipulating the objects and materials that already exist around him. Kenichi cannot control anything that's further than 10/32 feet away from him. Kenichi also needs to be able to locate his target precisely in order to control it, this means he can only control what he can perceive. The most fundamental limit of Kenichi's quirk is that it cannot be used to manipulate energy. Mind over Matter also obeys basic physics which means the heavier an object is the more effort it takes Kenichi to levitate or move said object. The greater an objects mass and velocity the more difficult it is for Kenichi to control. With enough force it's possible to break through or overpower Kenichi's quirk, and with enough speed it's possible to catch him off guard before he has time to react and deflect. Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Lover of the Muse Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Antagonists